Ash's Incineroar
This Litten is a -type Pokémon that debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. Biography Litten first appeared where it went to lie down at a beach and licked its paw. But Ash and Pikachu, who were running fast and causing a sand burst pass by it with Ash stepping on Litten's tail and got covered in sand. Ash attempted to apologize, but the angered Litten used Ember, burning his face and causing him to faint before it walked away.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Litten went to the Pokémon School, where it saw a Komala sleeping in a tree.SM003 It reappeared again where an elderly woman was kind enough to give it food before noticing a flock of Pikipek and a Rowlet come to take some food that the people were offering.SM004 Sometime later, Lana has Popplio make another balloon, which floats to Litten. Litten slashes it with its claw, causing the balloon to soak it. Litten is outraged and flees, making Popplio and Lana laugh.SM005 Litten appeared again where a bit more of its backstory is reveal. When Ash met it and showed his friendliness towards it by giving it a small piece of sandwich, but it took the rest of the sandwich instead and scratched Ash's face, who tried to get it back when he pulled its tail and even kicked Rotom Pokédex. Unfortunately, an Alolan Persian took the sandwich away, and even made the sandwich turned into ashes by throwing it when Litten used Ember. After a while, it stole a piece of Team Rocket's fruit and attacked Meowth, who tried to use Fury Swipes, and caused the rest of Team Rocket to get burnt as well. When Ash saw it again, he chased it and was shocked to see the old lady offered it an Oran Berry. Later, it was revealed that Litten lives in an abandoned building along with an elderly Stoutland, which was its adoptive parent. As Stoutland was too old and couldn't move around much anymore and Litten had to bring it food. The next day, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom witnessed it trying to keep its Sitrus Berry from the Persian and they saved it from Persian. Despite it rejected Ash's friendliness, it was shown that it got hurt and Ash took it to the Pokémon Center. During this, it met Ash again at night and battled the Alolan Persian that attempted to steal its food and they won. As Ash and Pikachu arrived with food, Litten and Stoutland were gone. Ash returned to the Market when Litten appeared. Afterwards, it became nicer to Ash at the end of the episode by accepting the mangosteen he offered as it departed off.SM007 It appeared again when Team Rocket tried to catch Rowlet and Popplio and takes them to see Stoutland in their new home. Then, the Big Hearted Pokemon told Litten to escort the duo back to Ash and Lana along the way they get caught by Team Rocket's trap but the Fire Cat convinced the trio that it wanted to join them. But all it did was cut the net and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. With Rowlet and Popplio safely returned, Litten jumped across the rooftops of the city into the distance.SM016 Known moves Voice actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Gallery Litten Scratch.png|Using Scratch References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon